Scooby Doo, Where Are You!?!?
Scooby Doo, Where Are You!?!? is a truTV incarnation of the Scooby Doo franchise. It was developed for Television by Jared Fogle. The series focuses on the loss of Scooby Doo and how each member of the former Mystery Gang deals with the loss of their beloved pet, friend and team player. Original Network: truTV Created By: Jared Fogle Original Run: November 3, 2016 - August 31, 2018 Seasons: 3 Episodes: 24 Time slot: 7pm (Seasons 1), 11:30pm (Season 2), 5:30am (Season 3) Season 1 (2016-2017) # Scooby and the Crystal Goblin: Scooby and the Gang try to solve yet another mystery - November 3, 2016 - 5.67 2. Scooby and the Game of Fetch: After a stressful Monster hunt, Shaggy takes Scooby to the park next to the busy street to play fetch - November 10, 2016 - 5.60 3. Scooby's Last Mystery: On his dying breath, Scooby discovers the meaning of life but dies before he can tell the gang. - December 1, 2016 - 6.11 4. R.I.P. Scooby Doobert Doo: The Gang spends the entire episode crying (Parody of Steven Universe) - December 8, 2016 - 5.50 5. Hockey: Shaggy takes up Hockey to forget about Scooby, but ends up crying when he sees a puck shaped like Scooby's dish bowl - February 23, 2017 - 5.01 6. Poker Night: Velma and Daphne get drunk off their asses and play strip poker with former monsters (both new and old) - March 16, 2017 - 5.23 7. Fred n Daphne: Fred becomes a drug addict and beats Daphne every night after work - April 6, 2017 - 4.11 8. Scrappy Doo commits Sudoku - Scrappy falls into a heavy depression after learning about Scooby's death - April 13, 2017 - 7.78 9. Velma the Naughty Bitch: Velma becomes a stripper - April 20, 2017 - 4.05 10. Let's Bring the Gang back Together (part 1): Shaggy gets off his fat ass for the first time since 'Hockey' and gets the Gang back together for more mysteries - April 27, 2017 - 5.34 Season 2 (2017-2018) # Everything is Different Now (part 2): with the Gang split up indefinitely, the city runs haywire with Monsters free to do whatever they want - October 13, 2017 - 2.01 2. Webkinz: Shaggy adopts a Webkinz pet that looks somewhat similar to old Scooby - October 20, 2017 - 1.99 3. Halloween Party: Velma goes to a suspicious Halloween party and gets raped in the bathroom - October 27, 2017 - 1.50 4. Scrappy Doo STILL hasn't been Buried Yet!!!: Scrappy's decomposing corpse is still lying where he commited sudoku, and the Gang plays rock paper scissors to decide who HAS to bury him - November 17, 2017 - 3.57 5. The Fredstones: In this crossover special with The Flintstones, Fred challenges Fred to a duel - November 24, 2017 - 0.99 6. 13 and Preggers: Velma discovers she is now pregnant after her rape and cries herself to sleep, but her Mom reveals that she was pregnant with Velma when she was 13 - January 5, 2018 - 1.10 7. Adventure Time with Fred and Jake: In this crossover special with Adventure Time, Jake questions why the Gang doesn't have a dog - January 12, 2018 - 1.01 8. Daphne's Lies: Daphne digs up Scooby's corpse in order to compete at a Dog show - January 19, 2018 - 0.87 9. Family Fred: In this crossover special with Family Guy, Brian mentions that he also died once. - January 26, 2018 - 0.54 10. Velma's Miscarriage (part 1): Velma has a miscarriage (Valentine's Day Special) - February 14, 2018 - 0.90 Season 3 (2018) # Velma's Miscarriage (part 2): The Gang cries again for the whole episode - August 15, 2018 - 0.13 2. Little Lost Raggy: Shaggy begins studying dark magic - August 15, 2018 - 0.14 3. Daphne Goes Viral: After Daphne's Tits are leaked online, she becomes a media sensation - August 17, 2018 - 0.05 4. Scoobert Rising (part 1): Shaggy discovers the secret to bringing back Scooby Doo... but accidentally causes a Zombie Apocalypse instead - August 31, 2018 (NOTE: this is the last episode of the series before cancellation, so the series leaves off on a cliffhanger) - 0.19 Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries